El Shinobi de la Hoja
by Roger4612
Summary: Había llegado de una tierra lejana, con un peso triste en su espalda.


**El Shinobi de la Hoja**

Era un viajero llegado de tierras lejanas; un hombre jóven y apuesto, pero a su vez extrañamente tosco y curtido. Miraba siempre sin interés, como si aquel glorioso recibimiento fuera un aburrimiento mortal. A Hara le generaba intriga y otra sensación mucho más avergonzante.

Podía percibir en sus movimientos una cierta gracia, un porte que lo diferenciaba de los rústicos guerreros de Sájara. Sus amigas en el palacio también lo observaban con ojos dulces, pero Hara sabía que ellas simplemente no podían entenderlo.

Él pasaba gran parte del tiempo con rel Farrel, que lo interrogaba con curiosidad acerca de su pueblo de origen y sus costumbres; respondía siempre con cierta amargura, como si hablase de una cultura extinta.

Cuando llegaron las cálidas noches de verano, Hara empezó a notar que se marchaba antes de tiempo de los banquetes en el palacio; era una osadía que el rey solo le permitía a su mercenario favorito.

Una noche, el monarca fue padre por quinceaba vez y organizó una fastuosa fiesta para celebrarlo. Las principales familias nobles fueron invitadas a través de cartas en sobres dorados. Hara se descubrió así misma pensando en la posibilidad de bailar con el extranjero.

Todos los nobles del Reino hicieron presencia en el banquete. Hara asistió con un precioso vestido blanco con bordes dorados; también se enjoyó las muñecas y los tobillods con aros de metal precioso.

A demás de los nobles, también se encontraban un barbudo príncipe de una nación vecina; Mal Jut, el supremo general de Sájara; las gemelas Arlua, conocidas por sus artes adivinatorias; la troupe Safaz, un reconocido clan cirquero que maravillaba a los comensales con su humor y simpatía; Tázuna, un viejo arquitecto que el rey había contratado para diseñar un puente que le permitiese acelerar el comercio con las tierras del este; Hugh Both, el misterioso guardaspaldas tuerto de Farrel; Sinckag, el médico de la corte; y claro, la vasta progiene del rey y sus esposas. La más jóven tenía diecinueve años y la más grande cincuenta y dos.

Hara observaba sus lujosos atuendos, su impecable maquillaje, y se sentía un poco avergonzada; era claro que nadie podía fijarse en ella teniendo al espléndido harem del rey tan cerca.

Se arrimó al banquete pero no tenía demasiado apetito; él estaba cerca, apenas a tres asientos. Pensó que tal vez hablaría con Mal Jut o algún otro guerrero, pero al extranjero se lo veía bastante cómodo charlando con Tázuna.

Cuando uno de los mayordomos anunció el inicio del baile, Hara se levantó justo para ver como él se alejaba entre los comensales que se afanaban por acudir a la mitad del salón e iniciar la danza.

Lo siguió entre las columnas y los encajes, maldiciendo un poco las incómodas ropas que se había puesto. Pasó entre un destacamento de servientes que se disponía a retirar los platos de la mesa. Antes de darse cuenta, pudo percibir el aire fresco del descampado en su rostro.

No lo veía; giró la vista frenéticamente buscandolo. De pronto, oyó el sonido de algo cayendo a la agua. Cruzó el jardín del palacio, lleno de plantas exóticas y esculturas, hasta alcanzar la zona de la fuente.

Allí estaba, desnudo, duchándose en la mismísima fuente del palacio. Hara pudo notar como el agua se deslizaba por el cuerpo del muchacho, y sintió un repentino calor surgiendo en su interior.

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente, y más si lo haces mal.

La chica se quedó sin habla; temblando, se aferró al tronco de la planta tras la cual se escondía.

-¿Qué haces? Sal de ahí.

Tomó aire y se asomó entre las ramas. El chico la miró con exprensión aburrida.

-¿Cómo supiste...?

Él esbozó una sonrisa; se irguió en la fuente con los párpados cerrados.

-No hay nada que mis ojos no puedan ver.

Hara nunca había presenciad una brujería tan extraña; los ojos del chico se habían vuelto de un rojo intenso, con pequeñas marcas negras.

Lentamente se acercó hacia ella. Desde el interior del castillo, estruendosos ruidos de celebración brotaban a través de las paredes. Pero Hara no escuchaba; estaba totalmente absorbida por ese muchacho que de a poco reducía la distancia hacia ella.

-Hace rato que te observo, que te deseo...

-¿En serio?

Hara se aferró a su vestido con fuerza; el extranjero estaba a medio metro de ella...

...

Al día siguiente, él ya no estaba. Se había marchado, llevándose consigo sus pocas pertenencias; la gran mayoría recién notaría su ausencia en un par de jornadas, cuando el vino se hubiese disipado por completo. Pero para ella, se sintió como una puñalada fría. Tuvo la impresión de que nunca volvería.

Pasó un mes. Hara se recuperó y contrajo matrimonio con un jóven lord gallardo y amable; fue feliz. Se abrazó con su querido esposo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Nació con un mes de adelanto, pero era fuerte. Cuando cumplió cinco años, una de sus sirvientas llamó a Hara desesperadamente. Ella acudió sin demora, maldiciendo su vestido como había hecho años atrás. Hasta que se encontró con su pequeño, que parecía estar examinándose las manos.

-Madre-le dijo-¿Qué me sucede?

En los ojos del niño, brotaba el rojo más intenso que jamás había visto.


End file.
